Feliz no cumpleaños, Mal
by KanyHearts
Summary: Ahora que nuevos alumnos iban a ser admitidos en la preparatoria Auradon, para mantener en control de los nuevos, los descendientes con mas experiencia debían de hacerla de niñeras. Para mala suerte de Mal, a ella le tocaba cuidar a su enemiga (y anterior amante) Uma en su propia habitación, al menos, hasta que una cediera su lugar. Reto de ScaleneCandy. Presencia de Lime.


**Disclaimer: No soy un ratón millonario con sed de poder, por ende, Los descendientes no me pertenecen y esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Reto de mi Adorada ScaleneCandy, Sweetheart, esto va con todo mi amor (y odio por hacerme escribir un lime y un yuri) para ti, amor mio 3.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es rated T mi niños, sin son menores de 15 aprieten la crucesita de arriba, porque esto se pondrá hardocre ;) intenté no hacerlo TAN fuerte, pero con un Lime entre mis condiciones... advertidos quedan e.e**

 **...**

 **Feliz no cumpleaños, Mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Te odio, solo quería que lo supieras.

Ben se rió gorjeante dejando las maletas de su novia en su nueva habitación. Ante su reacción Mal terció los labios y bufó exasperada.

─No le encuentro lo divertido.

Su novio le tomó la cara entre las manos y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

─Sé que eso no es cierto─ aseguró aun con su perlada sonrisa acentuada en la oscuridad del cuarto. ─Además no es tan malo, Evie me contó que solían ser amigas, tal vez es hora de que recuerdes el porqué.

Mal giró los ojos, aun reticente de entrar en la habitación, posó su mano sobre la pizarra junto a la puerta donde su nombre ya había sido colocado junto con el de la que ahora consideraba su peor enemiga: Uma, que por la absurda bondad del Rey había sido admitida en el instituto.

Ben tenía las mejores intenciones, después del incidente en aquel baile llegó a la conclusión (por alguna u otra razón) que la culpa de todo caía en él. Estaba tan enamorado y preocupado por su coronación que se había olvidado del plan original, sacar de a poco a los hijos de los villanos reprimidos en aquella vieja isla, según él era natural que Uma y compañía estuvieran tan molestos, el programa de inserción había sido un rotundo éxito y se habían visto muy perezosos al momento de expandirlo hasta los otros descendientes, así que les dio el beneficio de la duda y les abrió las puertas de la escuela de par en par, claro que no sin un costo que no le era del todo agradable.

Ahora la harían de niñeras.

Aun Ben tenía la idea de ir poco a poco, así que al igual que hace un año aceptaría otros 4 estudiantes, como todo había sido idea de Evie dada la promesa que le había hecho a Dizzy, la pequeña peluquera fue la primera opción y como ella solo confiaba en la hija de la reina malvada, el rey se puso flexible y les dejó compartir habitación. Mal odio la noticia e hizo un dramón digno de película una vez que se enteró de la nueva reagrupación de cuartos, tristemente al ser la única con problemas poco logró con su negativa. Finalmente cuando Carlos supo que ahora dormiría con Harry y que Jay se iría con Gil les pareció una forma de recordar de dónde venían y ayudar a los nuevos a adaptarse, al fin y al cabo a ellos les había hecho falta un guía en su nuevo mundo de lujos y bondad.

Lamentablemente eso dejaba a la hija de Maléfica, encerrada todo el año escolar que quedaba con Uma.

Mal suspiró frustrada y se prendió la luz al entrar. Al menos Ben se había lucido en la decoración. El cuarto era una fusión oscura de motivos marinos con decoraciones lúgubres muy a su estilo. Ser la novia del rey tenía sus ventajas y eso estaba claro, la habitación era del doble de la anterior, con dos baños y dos bellas camas matrimoniales, una en cada extremo, fácilmente diferenciables una de otra con su espacio de trabajo adjunto. El lado izquierdo era de ella sin problema, la pared estaba en blanco (un tono usualmente horrible) sin embargo, a su alrededor rebozaban cajas con pinturas de diferentes tipos, un caballete, un restirador y varios blocs de dibujo nuevos y listos para ser llenados por ella. La cama era lo único con color, la colcha purpura y los cojines verdes con doble vista de lentejuela gritaban su nombre por todas partes, empero, lo que quedaba de mobiliario era de un blanco inmaculado diseñado para ser modificado a gusto de Mal.

El lado de Uma era más trabajado, paredes azules, un acuario gigante en la pared de la derecha, una cama amplia vestida con motivos marinos y cuya base se recubría de conchas y estrellas, el tocador era según recordaba, idéntico al de su madre, con maquillaje orgánico sacado de las fabricas marinas y un escritorio amplio en color celeste con un gran jardín zen lleno de arena en los bordes.

─En serio me sentí mal por adjudicarte un trabajo así, pensé que lo menos que podría hacer para ustedes era esforzarme en hacerlas sentir cómodas.

Mal miró fascinada sus nuevos materiales de arte y bufó, su novio era demasiado lindo como para molestarse por el aunque sea por cinco segundos. No quería decirle que por esta vez había ganado y que el enojo se había logrado disipar un poco, así que se limitó a besarlo con fuerza y a morderle un poco el labio como ella sabía que a él le gustaba.

─¿Estoy perdonado?

─No abuses de tu suerte chico lindo.

Ben se acercó detrás de ella la abrazó recargando su cara en el cuello de Mal. ─¿Ya sabes que te gustaría pintar?

Mal sonrió complacida y toco la pared fascinada.

─Me doy una idea, aunque mi lema de maldad ya está muy visto, además… tal vez sea hora de devolverte el favor del vitral.

─Ya puedo verlo─ dijo el colocando su mano junto a la suya en la pared─ un diseño colorido y oscuro como los que haces junto a una zona brillante y suave, mezclándose en el centro creando un punto exacto de equilibrio al centro.

─Con notas musicales por doquier, un mural que al verlo te haga cantar… _Se oye una canción que hace suspirar…_

─ _Y habla al corazón de una sensación grande como el mar…_

Antes de seguir cantando sus instintos los llevo a acercarse de nuevo antes de ser interrumpidos.

─Bella y bestia son, buju, ¿podrían conseguirse una habitación que no sea esta por favor?

Uma estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta con su mirada gélida y sus múltiples trenzas recogidas en un moño alto, sin su traje pirata, parecía más inofensiva y más fácil de tratar, pero Mal sabía la verdad, había pasado con ella el suficiente tiempo como para saber que de inofensiva no tenía las uñas. Inmediatamente Ben se separó de ella enrojecido y con un reverencia le dio la bienvenida a Auradon High. También balbuceó otras tonterías de primer ingreso pero Mal lo ignoró se concentraba en evitar mirar a su nueva compañera e intentar centrarse en lo positivo de la situación.

Notando la situación tensa Ben sonrió elegante y con un suave beso en la frente de despidió de su novia y le estrechó la mano a la sirena.

─Chicas, por favor, sé que esto será extraño para ambas pero al menos hasta la graduación intenten llevarse bien, serán compañeras de piso, sería bueno para todos que intentaran ser amigas de nuevo.

Ben lo dijo en tono extraño, esperando que alguna de las dos reaccionara sin embargo ambas se quedaron en sus sitios analizándose mutuamente e ignorando su presencia, por lo cual decidió que era momento de irse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran, y por el bienestar de todos, rezó porque fluyeran para bien.

Ambas ex villanas se acercaron por instinto y se pararon justo al centro del cuarto donde una alfombra bicolor descansaba sin dejarse de ver un solo segunda.

─Estoy ansiosa por comenzar a vivir contigo, Mal─ susurró con sorna Uma.

─No empecemos con hipocresías, hago esto por Ben, no por ti. Mantente de tu lado y yo del mío y con suerte sobreviviremos lo que queda del año.

─Que grosera, pensé que tu Benny Boo te había pedido que me tuvieras paciencia.

Mal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desempacar restándole importancia al asunto. ─Prometí que te ayudaría, pero si esperabas que al verte te cantara _Be our guest,_ lo siento, compañera equivocada.

─Al menos deberías ser un poco más amable, por el bien de nuestra paz.

Mal podía ser muchas cosas, pero estúpida no era una de ellas, ese podrido camarón tramaba algo se notaba a la distancia, pero si había algo que sabía cómo villana era que el peor plan era aquel que le mostraba a tu enemigo lo que estabas pensando y no le daría el gusto, si ella quería hacerse la tonta excelente, le seguiría el juego por el momento, después de todo eso significaba que no la molestaría en su alcoba.

─Tu ganas, firmemos una tregua, nueva amiga.

Mal sonrió con falsedad y se dio la mano con Uma para firmar su acuerdo de paz… un acuerdo que duró alrededor de 8,3 segundos.

El verdadero infierno acababa de empezar.

Apenas comenzaron a desempacar Uma _accidentalmente_ botó al suelo la caja musical de Mal, la había tomado con curiosidad aclamando amar la melodía que desprendió al abrirla, como si _Bésala_ le trajera especiales recuerdos a ella de su madre y su particular historia con la princesa Ariel. Para ella era especial esa canción, fue la que sonó el día en que se convirtió en dama de la corte y donde Ben se "comprometió" con ella, cuando le regalo ese pequeño joyero musical se derretía con cada nota.

Esa pequeña bruja lo había tirado al suelo.

Así que ya que andaban de curiosas Mal se acercó a su nuevo acuario y torpe de ella vertió un bote de pintura negra para vitrales que tiñó el cristal al instante haciendo que ver el interior fuera imposible, no había peces que ver de todas formas, Ben había insistido en que Uma lo llenara con aquello que le recordara a su hogar.

Obviamente se gritaron mil cosas, y como dos niñatas de parvulario corrieron a Ben para acusar a la otra a lo que él, cansado de tantos arreglos en la escuela les dijo que a menos de que fuera algo letal, ambas debían de comportarse y seguir juntas. Finalmente la decoración no había sido nada barata. Si querían habitaciones separadas, alguna de las dos debía de ceder su mitad. Eso no iba a suceder

Así comenzó la guerra por ver quien cedía primero el cuarto

Uma todas las mañanas debía de pasar un rato en la tina refrescando sus tentáculos e hidratando su branquias, el olor que desprendía era nauseabundo, como una pescadería que olvido encender los refrigeradores en la noche, así que Mal comenzó a pintar su mural a esa misma hora sin ningún tipo de protección, llenar sus pulmones de los cancerígenos compuestos que desprendían las latas de pintura le parecía más razonable y a medida que el mural avanzaba, la marina le dejaba en claro lo mucho que sus falsos pulmones sufrían por culpa.

Mal no se quedaba atrás con el fastidio, la noche siempre le había parecido inspiradora, así que para ella era normal quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche dibujando en su bloc y escribiendo sus ideas, claro, con todas las luces del cuarto prendidas dejando sin poder dormir a su compañera que en venganza encendía el televisor a máximo volumen con el fin de desconcentrar a la otra.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Uma no se avergonzó de cantar a todo pulmón en la ducha, quedándole claro a Mal por qué su madre había escogido la voz de Ariel como pago por sus servicios, la pobre cantaba horrible y le taladraba los oídos, como as bajo la manga, la peli morada puso en su reproductor al máximo volumen el demo de la banda de Lonnie que le habían obsequiado hace ya algunos meses después de su presentación en el show de talentos de la escuela. Era muy malo a decir verdad, ninguno de los músicos se coordinaba con los otros, la ingeniería de sonido era pésima además de que Lonnie claramente no había heredado los dones musicales de su padres, claro que también hacer una versión electrónica/indie de _Mi reflejo_ no le ayudaba en nada, pero si Uma quería jugar a sangrar oídos, Mal entraba también en ese juego.

Pero lo que ocurrió en el baño, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cada una tenía su baño personal, compartir un espacio tan vital no debería ser un problema, al menos no lo era hasta que la morena decidió que como todo era parte de su habitación ella tenía derecho a pasarse cuando quiera, aun cuando Mal acabara de ducharse.

─Solo he venido por una toalla seca, mis escamas son difíciles de limpiar─ dijo en aquella ocasión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a pesar de que el brillo travieso en su mirada le delataba su intenciones.

Mal se escandalizó al punto de que sus orbes comenzaron a brillar en tono esmeralda fuerte y su temperatura corporal ascendió de forma preocupante. Con las manos hechas puño señalo la puerta y justo antes de correrla Uma la interrumpió.

─No te hagas la santa, te he visto con menos ropa que esa simple toalla.

Mal se enrojeció sin saber si era por furia o por vergüenza, pero Uma tenía razón.

─Fue solo una vez, un error.

Mal apretó con más fuerza la pequeña toalla purpura que rodeaba su húmedo torso, su cabello morado le goteaba la espalda con agua fría que recorría de a poco la piel sin bajarle un poco la temperatura. Uma la escaneó con la mirada y se pasó la lengua por los labios, la tenía donde quería. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella sin que Mal pusiera resistencia o se alejara para evitarlo.

─Tú le llamas error, pero yo me divertí bastante.

Mal se ponía más roja y húmeda a cada segundo pero el recuerdo le inundó de forma que la había paralizado. Sabía a qué se refería, fue en su cumpleaños número quince, un año antes de ser admitida en la escuela, ella había salido con sus amigos al único club decente que había en la isla, tenían música pasada de moda, bocadillos añejos, luces parpadeantes por los múltiples cortos que sufrían y bebidas de dudosa procedencia, pero al fin y al cabo, era un club. Ese día, después de años de evitarse en la calles, ellas dos se encontraron, y lo que pudo haber terminado en una rara pelea, el alcohol barato del lugar le nubló la cabeza lo suficiente a ambas para terminar enrolladas en el armario del fondo en la noche más salvaje que ninguna de las dos pidió.

No, Uma no odiaba a Mal porque la había rechazado en el preescolar, la odiaba porque al día siguiente, igual que como su fama la precedía, ella tomó sus cosas y se fue, negando cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado, negando haberse extasiado como nunca aquella noche y volviendo a ignorarla como antes.

Uma jamás se lo había perdonado, no porque estuviera enamorada, pero el éxtasis que logró esa noche jamás volvió a probarlo con nadie, con ni uno solo de los marineros de su tripulación y peor que eso, la única que se le lo había dado, estaba en negación.

Mal caminó hasta la puerta y le exigió salir, los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento no eran sanos para nadie, y antes de perder el control debía de ponerle un alto.

─Fuera de aquí ahora, este es mi baño y no tienes derecho a entrar.

Uma sonrió victoriosa al ver el vapor salir y vislumbrar en el rostro de su compañera las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada, lo tomaría como una pequeña victoria, así que tomo la toalla que necesitada y salió del cuarto no sin antes rozar accidentalmente con sus uñas el brazo desnudo de Mal causándole un mini escalofrío.

Mal debió de admitir que eso la hizo extrañarla más de lo que admitiría nunca, una noche como aquella jamás había logrado repetirse, ella dos tenían un juego de dominación que le había puesto más que nunca en su vida, y el roce de sus uñas le había recordado él porqué.

Regresó a las encimeras del baño y cuando observó su reflejo tiritante, su cuerpo caliente y su entrepierna húmeda, decidió que si de verdad quería a Ben, debía de ponerle un alto.

* * *

Evie era demasiado inocente en esos temas como para enterarse de lo que noche a noche ocurría en su habitación. Después del incidente en el baño Uma se mostraba cada vez más implacable con su sed, con excusa de la primavera, cada día dormía con menos ropa, hacía ruidos inapropiados al dormir y peor que eso aprovechaba cada mínima oportunidad para restregarle su cuerpo en formas inocentes y en los lugares menos convenientes.

Jay era el único que sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el club, no solo era su mejor amigo hombre, a diferencia de Carlos e Evie no era nada inocente, ambos compartían un vínculo más maduro y sabía que fuera como fuera y por más que la idea de dos chicas besándose le gustara, al final de cuentas en sería serio en su consejo.

Corrió hacia su nueva habitación y sin meditarlo abrió la puerta de golpe, donde pudo observar a su mejor amigo en pleno faje con su novia.

El y Lonnie llevaban un rato juntos pero siempre se imaginó que con lo recatada que es la cultura china ellos dos esperarían un poco antes de tirarse como salvajes en su cuarto. Jay estaba tirado en la cama sin su camisa aferrándose con fuerza a la cama, mientras su novia, con las piernas abiertas haciendo presión en sus caderas se movía frenética de un lado, gracias a los dioses, ambos seguían lo suficientemente vestidos para no darle un derrame cerebral.

Jay paseaba sus manos sobre el torso semidesnudo de la asiática, ambos gemían dulces palabras y se besaban en ocasiones, para los estándares de Jay, la escena era bastante dulce, y si no fuera porque Mal estaba desesperada, no lo hubiera detenido.

Mal carraspeó para llamar su atención. Lonnie brincó bastante rodando hasta el otro extremo de la cama, cuando cayó en cuenta de su presencia enrojecida se puso su blusa y murmuró unas cuantas cosas extrañas en chino.

─Disculpen la interrupción pero Jay tengo un asunto urgente que tratar contigo.

─Pues más te vale que alguien esté muriendo para que tu interrupción sea válida.

Lonnie se apresuró a salir del cuarto no sin antes recibir una disculpa por parte de Mal y un beso en la frente de su pareja. Cuando el perímetro quedó libre, Mal cerró la puerta y todas las ventanas y se sentó impaciente en el otro borde de su cama.

─¿Y bien?

─Creo que Uma me está seduciendo para repetir lo que hicimos aquella noche en el club.

Cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa pervertida, Jay animó a su amiga a continuar.

* * *

Definitivamente Jay era el peor consejero del mundo.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llego una vez se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Había acudido a él para parar su calvario, no para alentarlo, y ahora de alguna u otro forma había reptido la faena con Uma en su cama.

Mal le había explicado la situación detalladamente con el fin de que le diera un sabio consejo para detenerla, al contrario de eso, su gran opinión fue:

─ _Si ambas quieren hacerlo, porque no la dejas, quizá eso te hace falta para superarla._

Ella amaba a Ben, eso lo tenía claro, pero en las veces que lo había probado en pecado había sido como probar la manzana más dulce y suave del mundo y para alguien como ella, necesitaba algo acido duro de vez en cuando y eso era Uma para ella, la única noche que habían compartido en ese club supo que una lucha por el dominio era aquello que más le satisfacía. Cada mordida, golpe o rasguño que recibía y daba, le hizo entender a su cuerpo y por primera vez en años se permitió gritar de gozo con su amante.

Pero estaba mal y debía remediarlo. El remordimiento de hacer algo que potencialmente dañaría a Ben fue demasiado para ella y por primera vez en su vida, decidió ceder. Si Uma lo que quería era el cuarto para ella sola, lo consiguió, no volverían a compartir cuarto, Mal lo cedería.

Una parte de ella quería llorar por la traición cometida, pero no podía hacerlo, arruinaría su de por sí ya mallugada relación, así que con la frente en alto, al día siguiente de su noche salvaje (y con maquillaje extra en sus moretones y rasguños) Mal corrió hacia el despacho del rey para hablar con su novio y ponerle fin a toda esa locura que la bruja marina había traído. Sorpresa es, que Uma se le había adelantado.

Uma estaba sentada en el despacho tomando una taza de té sonriendo y conversando como quienes son amigos de mucho tiempo.

─Oh Mal, justo hablábamos de ti, por favor siéntate─ Ben le indicó sonriente la silla que estaba al lado de Uma. ─Por favor sírvete un poco de té.

Mal estaba muy confundida pero aceptó la invitación, miro de reojo a Uma quien con su cara de hipocresía vanagloriaba las galletas de la señora Potts.

─Y… de que hablaban por cierto.

Ben se puso serio y dejó con suavidad su tasa en el escritorio.

─Uma me contó lo que pasó.

Las mejillas de Mal se colorearon inmediatamente e intentó retener varias lágrimas en sus ojos. ─¿De verdad lo hizo?

Uma puso una mano en su hombro y dijo con amabilidad. ─Claro que lo hice, no era justo que esto siguiera para ninguna de las dos.

─Ben lo siento.

─Es mi culpa Mal, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiera dado tu propia habitación en cuanto la pediste. Debí de haber puesto sus necesidades antes de cualquier otra cosa, es normal que todo haya acabado así.

Mal no estaba comprendiendo, se estaba disculpando con ella porque se acostó con Uma… ¿Qué?

─Ben, que fue lo que Uma te dijo.

─Me contó de su pelea en el baño. No sabía que las branquias de Uma necesitaran tanto trabajo y que fuera molesto para ti soportar sus duras rutinas diarias.

─Claro, sé que el olor no es agradable y menos en la tierra, fue desconsiderado de mi parte usar la tina como piscina personal y dejarlo todo con olor a pescado podrido. Sé que te resististe a no decirle nada a Ben por miedo a ofenderme, pero ya todo está bien.

─Está más que bien de hecho─ exclamó el rey. ─Uma ha decidido ceder su mitad del cuarto para que dejes de padecer de esas horribles nauseas nocturnas, debieron habérmelo dicho antes. A penas lleguen mis trabajadores le mandaré hacerle a Uma una habitación especial con una tina enorme y un gran sistema de aireación para que puedas rehidratarte sin problemas y sin molestar a terceros, ambas tendrán su habitación propia después de todo.

─¡¿Cediste tu mitad del cuarto?! Pero…

─Por nada Mal, tómalo como mi regalo de feliz no cumpleaños para ti, nueva amiga.

Uma extendió su taza al frente para que todos la chocaran con ella cerrando el trato finalmente. Por el bien de su relación, Mal no dijo nada en lo que restó de su reunión.

* * *

Casi como por arte de magia en pocos días Uma pudo mudarse a su nueva habitación y como Ben había prometido era ideal para ella y sus tentáculos. Con una tina enorme, varios productos orgánicos marinos y una fuente de agua salada al centro, tal y como lo predijo tenía al príncipe donde quería, pero mejor que eso tenía a Mal.

Pocos días después de haberse mudado la hija de Maléfica la buscó en la noche casi con desesperación para pedirle más de eso que solo Uma sabía darle, puede que se haga la ruda en los pasillos y que su nombre siembre el terror más que el de ella, pero cuando se trata fiereza en la cama, nadie como la hechicera del mar.

Puede que Mal sea más mala que ella, que sea la futura reina de Auradon o que la haya excluido en todas las actividades que pudo en la isla, eso ya no importaba, porque para Uma, la guerra ya estaba ganada por ella.

* * *

°Pairing: Uma/Mal.  
•Género: Humor-Drama/Romance.  
•Rated: T.  
•Trama: Roommate!AU. Ninguna se soporta pero ambas deben aguantar hasta el fin de curso juntas, haciéndose la vida imposible de todas las formas posibles para lograr que la otra ceda la pieza completa.  
•Condición #1: Debe haber lime, pero no debe involucrar a ninguna de las protagonistas (aunque sí pueden estar presentes). (Nia amorsh, te debo un lime mucho más largo y sexy para ti, este de verdad que no quería salir y preferí dejarlo corto en lugar de hacer un desastre, toma este fic como un cupón canjeable por algo mejor hecho)  
•Condición #2: Debes nombrar a 5 (o más) canciones Disney a lo largo de la historia. (5 exactamente, puedes nombrarlas todas ;))

* * *

 **No se como sentirme con respecto a esta historia xD así que dejemoslo en que si les gusto, regalenme un review con su comentario y espero no haberles arruinado la infancia con la temática madura del fic.**

 **Los quiere un buen.**

 **KanyHearts 3**


End file.
